Colors Everywhere~
by Mistress Kenlei
Summary: I used to see in black and white,My world was alive. My whole life.


~*Color Everywhere*~  
  
  
by Fanfiction Crew uploaded by Mistress Keneli  
  
  
This is a beautiful fic,made from a very exquisite site,who gave me this beautiful fanfiction.  
This lovely story is a Kenlei/Kenyako.For my dear Keneli/Kenyako supporters.  
  
******************************************************************  
~*Ken's point of view*~   
  
I used to see in black and white,  
Never something in-between,  
  
My world was alive. My whole life.   
  
Alive with color. Alive with love.  
  
I guess you could say…alive with the colors of love. Yeah. That was it. Alive with the colors of love.  
  
It was all so new to me…the feeling of caring for someone…and to be cared for, in return.  
  
Waiting on the love of my life,  
To come into my dreams.  
  
It's weird, how she chose me. Me, the evil one. I just can't understand her decision.  
  
But, I have to say, I'm so very glad that she did choose me.  
  
The whole concept was new to me…the whole concept of love.  
  
  
Everything in shades of gray,  
Never any blues or greens,  
  
It seemed that I was no longer filled with blackness.   
  
But I wasn't filled with…whiteness, either. Wasn't filled with good. Not really. Not completely. No one can ever be completely good.  
  
Just like evil wasn't all black. The black of evil was filled with so many shades of gray.  
  
I needed someone else to turn to,  
Someone who could help me learn to see,  
All the beauty that was waiting for me.  
  
And just like goodness wasn't all white.  
  
But rather filled with a million different colors. Blues and greens. Purples and yellows. Pinks and crimsons.   
  
  
It was kind of weird. I'd never thought that way before.  
  
You…you put the blue back in the sky,  
You put the rainbow in my eyes,  
  
But then, I'd never had her before.  
  
Her. Yolei.  
  
That, too, was kind of weird.  
  
Weird, that I would fall for one that had once been an enemy.  
  
The silver lining in my prayers,  
And now there's color everywhere.  
  
But she was no longer an enemy.  
  
She was the one who had put all those colors back into my life.  
  
There I went with the whole color thing, again.  
  
You put the red back in the rose,  
Just when I needed it the most,  
  
Oh, I was still, in a way, filled with all those blacks and grays. But now, they were intermingled with the crimsons and violets.  
  
Amazing how she could do that to me. Make me think that way.  
  
I guess that she just held that kind of power over me.  
  
You came along to show you care,  
And now there's color everywhere.  
  
The power to make me realize that not everything is evil. Not everything is black.  
  
That even blackness was not completely black.  
  
My life was so predictable,  
Never any mystery,  
  
What was it with the colors?  
  
I don't know. Maybe just that life was full of colors.  
  
That love was full of colors.  
  
But ever since you shined the light,  
All of that is history.  
  
Yeah. It was kind of hard to believe that I, Ken Ichijouji, had fallen in love.  
  
But there's a first time for everything, right?  
  
Besides…she held that power over me.  
  
It was like, that with her help, I was able to see past all the evil that had accumulated within me.  
  
Now I have a hand to hold,  
And a reason to believe,  
  
At the touch of her hand, blacks became crimson.  
  
Grays became blues.  
  
There's something in my life worth living for,  
I was hanging 'round just wishing on a star,  
To put the happiness back in my heart and   
  
At the look in her eyes, my evil self diminished, still there, but lesser.   
  
And love triumphed over evil.  
  
You…you put the blue back in the sky,  
You put the rainbow in my eyes,  
  
At the touch of her lips, everything that held anger was gone, even if just temporarily.  
  
And, for a time, I was left wondering what evil even was.  
  
The silver lining in my prayers,  
And now there's color everywhere.  
  
Nobody had ever been able to do that to me.  
  
In a way, it almost frightened me, the power of love.   
  
The fact that I didn't always have control. But that, sometimes, my emotions were in control of me, instead of me being in control of my emotions.  
  
You put the red back in the rose,  
Just when I needed it the most,  
  
The thoughts about colors resurfaced in my mind.  
  
It was like…being color blind. Being…I don't know, goodness-blind. Like you couldn't see anything but evil.   
  
You came along to show you care,  
And now there's color everywhere.  
  
And then, suddenly, your awakened, and you can see colors, again.  
  
And then, not only is the evil there within you, but the goodness; the kindness, as well.  
  
I left those hazy days behind me,  
Never to return again,  
  
  
I guess I would never forget all my evil, selfish ways.  
  
But, with her help, I could overpower them.  
  
Could overcome them.  
  
Now they're just a faded memory,  
'Cause baby it's all so clear to see,  
The beauty that was waiting for me.  
  
Overcome, so that I could live the rest of my life in a world of color.  
  
God, what was it with the color?  
  
You…you put the blue back in the sky,  
You put the rainbow in my eyes,  
  
I guess it was just that I was aware of so many different things, now.  
  
Oh, there was still the longing for power, sometimes. Of course it was still there.  
  
But it wasn't…as…strong now.  
  
No. Her love was much stronger than that.  
  
The silver lining in my prayers,  
And now there's color everywhere.  
  
And, I guess, in a way, my love was stronger than that, too.  
  
I was really learning a lot, from her.  
  
About life. About caring. About kindness. About love.  
  
You put the red back in the rose,  
Just when I needed it the most,  
  
I almost wish that I had discovered it…her…sooner. So that I could have felt this…happiness…earlier on.  
  
Life is so short. There's not nearly enough time to enjoy everything good.  
  
And I had wasted so much time on being evil.  
  
On gaining power.  
  
You came along to show you care,  
And now there's color everywhere.  
  
But at least I hadn't realized all that later. That would have been one of the worst things that could happen to me.  
  
I had never been dependent on anything before.  
  
So it kind of shocked me that I depended on her happiness and love to keep me happy.  
  
You care and now there's color everywhere  
There's color everywhere.  
  
If only I had realized sooner. If only I had more time to spend with her than my short, short lifetime, even if just one more day.  
  
Still amazing, what she could do to me.  
  
There's color everywhere.  
  
But, for now, I would have to be content with the time that I did have with her.  
  
And, yes, I would forever pay attention to the colors all around me.  
  
The colors of life. The colors love.  
  
The colors of everything.  
  
  



End file.
